


A Different Kind of Detention

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first rule of 'special detention' is that there is no 'special detention'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's April 2009 challenge.
> 
> **Warnings** : AU, orgy, toys, voyeurism/exhibitionism, chan implied, although in my mind Pansy is of age.
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : sex shows
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks, as always, to my fabulous beta-readers, Sevfan and Eeyore9990.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Different Kind of Detention

~

Taking a steadying breath, Pansy knocked on the door. 

“Enter.” 

Pushing open the heavy door, she walked in and closed it behind her, waiting until she was acknowledged. 

“You’re late.” 

She dipped her head. She was, and since there was no excuse he would accept, she gave him none; instead, she waited to see what her role would be today. 

“Remove your robes.” 

She spared a moment to be glad that she’d not worn any clothing beneath them as she unfastened her robes and allowed them to pool at her feet. It was cool in the room, this was a Scottish castle after all, and she shivered as she waited. 

“Come here.” 

She walked to his desk, her eyes still affixed to the floor, and waited. 

He strode past her, the breeze his flowing robes generated making the hairs on her arm stand up. “Over here,” he said. 

The display of toys laid out on the table was familiar, although, when a couple of new items caught her eye, she licked her lips in anticipation. 

He picked up the anal plug. “You’ll be wearing this today.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

He handed it to her. “Bend over,” he whispered. “I shall place it now.” 

The position was familiar: legs spread, arms braced. He allowed her the benefit of a Lubricating and Stretching Charm, and with only a little work the plug was inserted. She relaxed. Clearly he wasn’t angry. 

She gasped as he twisted the hard plastic rim, spinning the plug inside her. “Pay attention,” he instructed, pinching her arse cheek. 

Pansy nodded. “Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” 

“Do not be sorry, just be present.” 

Eyes fixed on the table, she saw him pick up a small dildo next and she smiled. 

“See something you like?” he asked, handing it to her. 

She nodded, fingers wrapping around the cool, green plastic. “I like dildos,” she confessed. 

“I know.” Stepping back, he crossed his arms. “Sit on the table, spread your legs, and insert it.” 

Pansy swallowed hard. This was always the most difficult part, displaying herself for him, which was probably why he always insisted on it. Getting up onto the table, she leaned back and, spreading her legs as widely as she could, worked the dildo inside her cunt. 

She was wet, had been as soon as she’d entered his office, and it wasn’t difficult to slide the toy in. Her thumb accidentally brushed her clit and she bit her lip and shifted. He wasn’t about to let her come, of that she was sure.

“Enough,” he said, voice husky, and Pansy felt a thrill at the tangible proof of her effect on him. “Leave it. You shall be wearing it all day. Get down.” 

She slid down to stand in front of him and he moved closer. Reaching behind her, he grasped something, she couldn’t see what, and it wasn’t until he draped it around her neck that she discovered what it was. 

“My new experiment,” he murmured. Smoothing the chain down, he wrapped one end around a nipple. 

Pansy gasped. It had wrapped itself around her breast and had begun tugging, the sensation very similar to having lips sucking her. 

After he had wrapped the other end of the chain around her other nipple, he stepped back. “Get dressed. Be back here at seven-thirty this evening.” 

She hesitated and he frowned. “Is there something else?” 

Her eyes darted involuntarily to the bulge at his crotch and he smiled. “Greedy girl,” he purred. “Very well, on your knees.” 

Such contortions could be difficult with a plug and a dildo in, but Pansy’d had a lot of practice. A moment later he was grasping her hair roughly, shoving his erection into her mouth and down her throat. “Swallow it all,” he rasped as he thrust. “Do not spill any or else I shall make you lick it up.” 

She moaned, fluttering her tongue in that way she knew he liked, and he rewarded her with a muttered oath and by fucking her face faster. 

When he came, she opened her throat and took it all, not missing a drop. Her clit throbbed and, as if in response, the dildo thrust in and out a couple of times before stilling. She shuddered. 

After patting her hair, he stepped back and refastened his trousers. “Now go on,” he said as she struggled to her feet. “You’re already late.” 

At the door she slipped her robed back on, knowing she would have to be careful about how she walked and sat that day. That was all part of the thrill, however. 

“Thank you, sir,” she whispered before leaving. As she walked to class, she was smiling.

~

Of course, it was obvious to the others that she was ‘it’ that day. First, she’d been late, and she couldn’t help but squirm every time she sat down, and so of course, Draco, as he always did, questioned her. “What did he do?” he whispered when she arrived at lunch.

She shook her head. She knew better than to talk about it. The rules were clear. Draco persisted, however, whispering lewd suggestions until she was ready to hex him. 

After classes she tried to escape, but Draco cornered her in a hallway. “Show me,” he demanded. “I can tell you’re wearing something. Is it new?”

“Fuck off,” she snapped, trying to move past him. “You know the rules.” 

“But I want to see,” Draco whinged, clinging to her arm. “Come on. I promise I won’t touch. You know you want to show me.” 

_Bastard_. “All right,” she muttered, dragging him into an empty classroom. Unfastening her robes, she flashed a boob, smirking as one of his eyebrows went up. 

“What the--?” Before she knew what he was going to do, he’d reached forward and touched her nipple. 

“Ow!” She moved away from him as the chain tightened. “You fuck! They’re charmed. And now he knows someone touched me.” 

Draco shook his head. “How would he know?”

She rolled her eyes and refastened her robes as quickly as she could. “I don’t know, but I bet he does. He knows everything that goes on in this school.” As if to reinforce that idea, the plug in her arse pulsed and she groaned. “He knows.” 

“We’ll see,” Draco muttered, but he looked worried. 

Pushing past him, Pansy hurried away to prepare for later. 

~

At precisely seven twenty-nine she knocked on the door. It opened without a sound and she walked in, not surprised to see the impromptu stage with the rest of her Slytherin year mates seated around it. 

“Nice of you to be punctual, Miss Parkinson. In addition to Miss Parkinson, tonight’s show shall feature Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, and Mr. Zabini,” the professor’s voice intoned. 

Draco shot a poisonous look at her and she shrugged. When he stood up and walked up onto the stage to stand beside her, she hissed, “I didn’t say anything. I told you he’d know.”

“You had to have--”

“Shut up, you two,” Blaise whispered. “Do you want to be punished?”

Theo just rolled his eyes.

“Mr. Zabini makes a good point,” the professor said. “The rest of you would do well to listen to him. Now, strip, all of you.” 

This was the part Pansy hated. Stripping in front of one person was tolerable, but in front of several was torture. She knew better than to hesitate, however. They all had to do it, after all, and if she pretended she wasn’t nervous, it wouldn’t be too bad. There was probably worse to come. 

As she stared at the others, all half hard, she found herself glad she wasn’t a boy. At least her arousal was private.

“Mr. Nott, you have first choice.” 

Theo stepped forward, and after walking around her, he stood behind her. “Arse,” he declared. 

“Excellent choice. Mr. Zabini, you’re next.”

Blaise didn’t hesitate. “Cunt,” he said, smirking at Pansy, whose muscles throbbed in response. 

“I suppose that leaves you only one...orifice, Mr. Malfoy.” 

Draco shrugged. “A hole is a hole.” 

Pansy’s cheeks burned. _He’ll pay for that, the bastard._

A large, low bed appeared on the stage, and Theo crawled onto it, reclining against some pillows. His prick, now fully interested in the proceedings, was flat against his stomach, clear fluid seeping onto his skin. He grinned at her.

Pansy crawled towards him and when she reached him, he said, “Turn around.” 

She did, facing the audience, face flushed. 

Avid faces watched as Theo pulled out the plug and tossed it to the floor. Her arse muscles spasmed, and Pansy bit her inner cheek. They shifted and, without preamble, he muttered a Lubricating Charm and grasped her hips, pulling her onto his prick. 

She arched her back, moaning. The plug hadn’t been as large as his cock, and there was still a burn as he penetrated her, although having worn the toy all day had definitely helped to prepare her. 

She fell forward onto her outstretched hands as he began to thrust.

“Mr. Zabini.” Their professor’s voice brought Pansy back to herself, and she looked up to see Blaise approaching. 

He climbed on and exchanged a look with Theo, who thrust deep, then sat back on his haunches, holding her hips in place and pulling her upright. 

“Fuck,” she whispered as Blaise slipped the dildo out, placing it to the side. With her thighs spread around Theo’s knees, she was open to the room, and she was sure everyone was focused on her cunt as Blaise teased it open with his fingers. 

“So wet,” he growled, and shifting into place, entered her with one firm push. 

Pansy couldn’t move. She was pinned, both Blaise and Theo throbbing inside her. She felt full, stretched, and so sexy. She arched between them, and Theo groaned, biting her shoulder.

“Mr. Malfoy.” 

Draco stepped onto the bed, walking towards them. Pansy registered him there, then choked as he grasped a handful of her hair and pulled her head back, pushing his prick against her lips. Her mouth opened and Pansy closed her eyes as he began to slide in and out.

“Fuck,” Theo gasped. “I can feel...Blaise through you.” 

After a few moments, Blaise managed to coordinate his movement so that each time he slid in, Theo slid out, and as they fucked her, as Draco tried to bury his cock in her throat, Pansy shuddered. Her skin was tingling, every nerve aflame, but it wasn’t until Blaise began playing with the chains that were wrapped around her nipples, that Pansy succumbed, her muscles seizing, clamping down on the men rammed inside her, dragging their orgasms from them. 

Theo came first with a hoarse cry, his nails digging into her hips as he pulsed inside her. Draco was next, shoving his cock deep and shooting his seed down her throat. 

Blaise waited them all out, and the moment Draco pulled back, he pressed her down, trapping Theo beneath her as he held her legs apart and fucked her for all he was worth. 

She arched up against him, and when he finally came, he buried his face between her breasts and screamed. 

There was a long pause once Blaise collapsed, as if everyone in the room had been holding their breath, and then clapping started. Moments later, there was cheering and whistling from the audience as Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Draco disentangled themselves. 

Pansy shivered as someone, she suspected Blaise, cast a Cleansing Spell on her.

“An excellent show,” the professor said. “I think we all agree that all our participants deserve many accolades.” 

Pansy sat up and removed the chain from her neck, leaving it coiled on the bed. Theo helped her off, and as soon as the last person, Draco, was off, it disappeared. 

Someone handed her a dressing gown, Pansy wasn’t sure who, and she put it on. 

“Tomorrow night’s show shall be at eight, due to an unforeseen problem with scheduling,” the professor said. “Now, as you all know, the selection of the primary is usually decided in the morning. This time, however, I believe one person has shown themselves to be very flexible. Therefore, Miss Parkinson shall have first choice tomorrow night, and our primary shall be Mr. Malfoy.” 

Draco’s mouth fell open. 

Smirking, Pansy leaned over and closed it with her finger. “Don’t worry, Draco,” she purred. “You’ll be fine no matter what. After all, a hole is a hole, right?” She winked and turned away. 

~

After the nightly show, students knew enough to go back to the dorm in couples or small groups. Pansy waited until the last possible second before curfew before heading back, and, still high from her performance, she was careless, almost running smack into the professor on patrol. 

“Miss Parkinson.” Snape was frowning. “You are the third student I’ve found out this evening. Is there something going on?” 

Pansy shook her head. “No, sir,” she said. “I was just...studying.” 

“Indeed.” Snape narrowed his eyes. “Is there someone who can corroborate this assertion?” 

Mustering her most innocent look, Pansy smiled up at him. “You could check with Professor Dumbledore, sir. He can vouch for me.” 

“I see. Many Slytherin students have been spending a lot of time with him.” 

“Really?” Pansy bit her lip. “I hadn’t noticed.” 

Snape sighed. “Very well. Goodnight, Miss Parkinson. See that I do not catch you out later this evening.” 

Pansy nodded. “Oh you shan’t, sir,” she promised. “I’m more of an early morning person, really. Goodnight, Professor.” 

~


End file.
